Wolfsbane
by Hakumei
Summary: Heero moves to Pleasantvill and befriends the quirky goth, Duo Maxwell. While there he is bitten by a wolf. shounen ai 1x2x1
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wolfsbane  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
E-Mail: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: As of yet, my website www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/ if you want, ask. I'd be more than happy if you archive it.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, Gundam wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise Inc. Big Wolf On Campus belongs to uh, the Quebec film industry since it's filmed in Montreal, but I forget the company. I think YTV is behind it...dunno for sure. Just know BWOC and Gundam Wing are not mine, the plot basically sort of is. Ok, it is.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC, Were-Heero, Goth/Geeky Duo, mild language, RPG terms that my wonderful friend Gwynn-chan will assist me with, probably more warnings to come.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 2+H+1 (they're friends), possible mention of 3+4 and 13+5 (undecided as of yet).  
  
Notes: this is going to be based off of "Big Wolf On Campus," a love of mine. I heart Merton. It's going to be a bit different from the show, but the basic idea will stay the same. There will be no Tommy and Stacy getting together. Just so you know, Tommy's character will be Heero, Merton's character will be Duo, and Lori is Hilde. I happen to like Lori, so Hilde gets her part because in a twisted sort of way, Hilde kind of reminds me of her. Except that Lori's cooler. The only thing that most likely will be similar to BWOC is that the characters will be similar (ex: Heero being werewolf, Duo the geeky sidekick (but not to be confused with stupid. Duo is a useful character. And in the actual show, if Merton did not exist, Tommy would be horribly lost). So yeah, don't come crying to me if it's not the show verbatim. I like doing my own thing. And last but not least, ENJOY!  
  
Special Thanks To: My wonderful new beta reader Kobayashi-chan, many thank yous! And Gwynn-chan, whom I know I will be bugging about RPG stuff. She knows her RP stuff. I know nothing about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero walked through the crowded halls of Pleasantville High, trying to find out where his first class was located. He wandered through the stream of people, girls chatted merrily about the homecoming dance, boys fixed their hair as they checked out potential dates… Heero snorted in disgust at their actions. He was new to Pleasantvill, starting school a week and a half later than everyone else because of his parents' sudden decision to move four days before school started. His father had received a job opportunity to transfer, which his father readily took, despite the sudden action. Taking a quick glance at his classes on the piece of paper the vice principal had handed him that morning, he grunted and toppled backwards as someone ran into him, their books and papers going airborne as Heero and the misfortunate fell to the ground. Heero glared in annoyance at the person, noticing a figure dressed in black, rubbing their side and wincing in pain as they both lay on the floor.  
  
"Sorry," the black clad person mumbled as Heero offered a hand to help the person up (whom he decided was male by the low, definitely male voice). Heero noticed that the guy wore a shirt that was black and had an odd design on it, titled "Poison Elves."(1) The boy grinned sheepishly at him as he shifted uncomfortably from Heero, who watched him with mild curiosity. The one thing Heero definitely noticed, besides the black nail polished fingernails, was the very long rope of brown hair. Odd, Heero thought, but he wasn't one to decide other people's choice of fashion and hair care. A hand was extended that Heero accepted and shook as the boy began to speak.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. (2) President of the role Playing Guild and acting as Vice Prez to the Anime Club, at your service." Duo said, introducing himself before releasing Heero's hand and taking a bow. "You look a little lost, if I may add."  
  
Heero smiled faintly. "Heero Yuy, and just a little."  
  
"Let me give you a hand, then." Duo said as he looked over Heero's schedule that he had picked up from the floor. "Hmm...Biology, Chem, Gym, Health Ed, and Computer Science. Not bad, but it seems a little bit hectic. I'm in your Bio, Gym, and Computer Science class. A few of my friends are in your other two. If you follow me, I can lead you to your first class.   
  
"Mr. Chang is our teacher for Bio. He's fresh out of teacher's college. Nice guy, if I do say so myself; a bit anal, but he's a great DM (3) for our gaming when we're stuck. He's also our official teacher rep for my Role Playing Guild. You don't, by any chance, role play, do you? I'm looking for new recruits. Hilde's tired of being the only newbie next to Quatre."  
  
Heero stopped to look at his companion. "No, not really. I prefer sports, to be honest. I'm a hockey player. You don't by chance have a team I can try out for?"  
  
Duo sighed, giving Heero a look of disappointment. "You're a jock. You guys hate us geeks. I was hoping you'd possibly have an interest. You look like the type, no offense. You don't really look like a sports person, but who am I to judge? Half the people at this school either think I'm a girl, or that I'm gay. They're half right.   
  
"Anyways, I should introduce you to Quatre. He's a hockey freak and plays on our school's team. Your kind of man, although at first glance, you'd think he'd be the artsy type. Don't let the blonde hair and baby face fool you; the guy is an awesome defence player." Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded as he listend politely, noticing that Duo was actually an entertaining person to be around, despite knowing him for all of five minutes.  
  
Pausing momentarily in the hall, Heero thoughtfully observed Duo, detecting a hint of disappointment in Duo's walk as his shoulders slightly hunched forwards. Great; I just meet the guy and I feel as though I've kicked puppies. I shouldn't even feel that about someone I just met.   
  
"Look, Duo, was it? If you show me around the school and how to get to my classes without getting plowed into in the process, I'll give your role-playing thing a shot. I'll even go more than once if you tell me when and where the hockey team tryouts are." Heero offered, hoping he could amend the disappointment he had seen in Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up at the offer as he looked at Heero happily. "Really? Well, Mr. Yuy, you have yourself a deal!" Without waiting a further moment, Duo grabbed hold of Heero's hand and brought him to their first class.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later that afternoon~  
  
"So you want me to roll these dice to make a character?" A confused Heero asked as he sat at the desk, looking over something Duo had called a character sheet with apprehension.  
  
Duo paused reading momentarily as he looked up from the huge book titled 'Dungeons & Dragons, 3.5 Edition" to answer.   
  
"Yes."  
  
A murmur of annoyance was heard next to Duo as Heero looked at him with a look of hopelessness.   
  
"Look Duo, I don't think I get this at all. Why not just do what I want and write it down? Who cares about something called dexterity or description? I don't even know what half these races or classes mean! Why can't I just ignore that and say he's human and his existence is to live?"  
  
"You can't do that though. There are rules to this game, believe it or not. If you could do just about anything, people would make almighty, unrealistic god-like characters that are annoying and a bitch when playing." Duo informed.  
  
"Give the guy a break, Duo," a blue haired girl said next to Heero.  
  
"Can it, Hilde. Your kickboxing ass is still learning about this too. You could use a few pointers." Duo scoffed.  
  
"Maybe you should go over the basics with him again. Have a little bit of patience with him Duo." A boy that Heero had been introduced to as Trowa Barton, Vice Prez of Duo's Guild said.  
  
"Yeah, Duo," a blond said. Quatre, Heero's mind stated as he remembered his brief introduction to the defensemen.  
  
"Maybe I should just give up," Heero stated.  
  
Duo pulled his desk close to Heero's. "No, don't give up! You're doing fine. You'll make an excellent elfin archer! I should lend you my books so you can get an idea at what you're getting into. I'll bring them tomorrow. Mind you, we should get going soon," Duo said as he looked at his wristwatch, "it's almost five thirty."  
  
"Good plan Mr. Maxwell," Mr. Chang said as he looked up from something called a "Monster Manual" book. We can resume this next week. But first I have to warn you all, be careful when you go home. There's a wild dog on the loose in the city. The police suspects it may be rabid, so be careful!" Mr. Chang warned the students.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he put his things away and slung his book bag over his shoulder. "As if some rabid mutt is going to attack me. Come on Heero, you said you lived near me. We should walk home together, in case that dog decides to have us as a snack."  
  
Hilde snickered as she leaned towards Quatre. "It looks like Duo's found himself a new friend. Poor Heero's going to be stuck with the Maxwell Terror whether he likes it or not."  
  
Having heard Hilde's comment, Duo turned around and gave her the one-fingered salute as he and Heero headed out.  
  
When they got outside, the sun was starting to set and the air was cooler. They walked in companionable silence as they left the school and turned onto the street, walking until they had reached the park that separated Duo's street from Heero's.  
  
"Guess this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow, Heero. I'll get you addicted to role playing yet!" Duo said with determination as he headed towards his house, waving once.  
  
Heero smirked at his new friend. Duo was definitely something. He had started the walk through the park when he heard a howl. Dismissing it as the possibility of being a family's pet dog, he continued down the path that led the quickest way to his street. He could see his house dimly lit in the distance, indicating that his parents where home from work. A low growl caught his attention from the left, disrupting his thoughts as he turned to see what it was. He caught a pair of glowing eyes, reflecting the light from the streetlights in the distance as the being came into view.   
  
Heero barely had time to acknowledge it was a wolf before it leaped onto his chest, knocking him down. The wolf growled before it bit his arm and ran off towards the more closed off section of the park. Heero heard a gun shot sound in the distance before he passed out from shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC??? Was it crappy? Should it continue and live?  
  
1 - A tribute to my friend's love of Poison Elves and a t-shirt that she owns. It seemed like a Duo-esque thing he'd like. If you don't know what Poison Elves is, don't worry about it, though you're free to look it up if you want.  
  
2 - A very cliché line that I know has been used to death and at the point of no return, but I don't give a damn. It was convenient at the time.  
  
3 - DM, Dungeon Master. I guess the equivalent of a narrator and person in charge of the role-playing game. The Dungeon Master creates scenarios for the players, etc. and acts like a storyteller or narrator. The DM also monitors the game; there's more to it, but I suppose that's the basic idea.  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wolfsbane  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
E-Mail: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/ http://ilovebshonen.stormloader.com/gwindex.htm and http://www.fanfiction.net/~hakumei if you want, ask. I'd be more than happy if you archive it.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, Gundam wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise Inc. Big Wolf On Campus belongs to uh, the Quebec film industry since it's filmed in Montreal, but I forget the company. I think YTV is behind it...dunno for sure. Just know BWOC and Gundam Wing are not mine, the plot basically sort of is. Ok, it is.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC - I REPEAT OOC do I make myself clear? Were-Heero, Goth/Geeky Duo, mild language, RPG terms that my wonderful friend Gwynn-chan will assist me with, an authoress who's taken some creative liberties with the BWOC plot and taken a complete left turn in Albequerque, probably more warnings to come.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 2+H+1 (they're friends), possible mention of 3+4 and 13+5 (undecided as of yet).  
  
Notes: this is going to be based off of "Big Wolf On Campus," a love of mine. I heart Merton. It's going to be a bit different from the show, but the basic idea will stay the same. There will be no Tommy and Stacy getting together. Just so you know, Tommy's character will be Heero, Merton's character will be Duo, and Lori is Hilde. I happen to like Lori, so Hilde gets her part because in a twisted sort of way, Hilde kind of reminds me of her. Except that Lori's cooler. The only thing that most likely will be similar to BWOC is that the characters will be similar (ex: Heero being werewolf, Duo the geeky sidekick (but not to be confused with stupid. Duo is a useful character. And in the actual show, if Merton did not exist, Tommy would be horribly lost). So yeah, don't come crying to me if it's not the show verbatim. I like doing my own thing. And last but not least, ENJOY!  
  
Here's a link if you need to know about Big Wolf On Campus: http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/big_wolf_on_campus/index.asp?showID=20 (hope it works!)  
  
Special Thanks To: My wonderful new beta reader Kobayashi-chan, many thank yous! And Gwynn-chan, whom I know I will be bugging about RPG stuff. She knows her RP stuff. I know nothing about it.  
  
Happy belated holidays and New Year to you all, hope you had a safe one ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Birds. Why do birds have to chirp in the morning? Heero thought as he groaned, trying to fall back asleep. The birds continued to chirp lyrically, oblivious to Heero's annoyance. Heero sighed, knowing full well that he had to get up, and that falling back asleep was out of the question. He opened his eyes a notch, and noticed he wasn't in his room, with its posters of car models and a poster of Piper Perabo (1) he hid behind his door (he didn't want his mother to catch him with the model/actress in a bathing suit and mortify the poor woman). Instead, lots and lots of trees replaced the area of his desk, a park bench was not too far away, and grass were what came into focus. He blinked several times.   
  
"How the hell did I get here?"  
  
Then it all came back to him. He remembered being attacked by a dog, or something definitely close to one, and then a gun shot as he was walking home through the park. He lifted the arm that had been bitten, his left, and noticed a faint scar where he clearly remembered being bitten. Thinking it strange, a look around the park showed it was barely morning, and the sun was only beginning to rise. He took a quick look at his wristwatch, reading 5:16 am, and his eyes widened in shock. His parents were definitely going to bite more than just his arm. He slowly got up, his body aching in protest as he grabbed his backpack and limped his way home, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Heero finally reached his house (a bit frazzled looking and definitely a bit cautious), he slowly opened the front door, trying to make as little sound as possible, hoping his parents hadn't noticed his extended absence. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far.   
  
"Heero James Thomas(2) Odin Yuy. It's 5:30 am. What in the Devil's name have you been doing, to be returning now?! You are so grounded!" Heero cringed inwardly at his mother's harsh tone. His mother, standing on the stairway landing dressed in her pj's, light brown hair messy, looked as if she had been up all night.   
  
"Sorry mom...I..."  
  
  
  
"Sorry? You had both your father and I worried! We had no idea where you were!" Heero's mother said, her voice quivering with tears as she practically raced down the stairs and hugged her son, Heero awkwardly returning the hug.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again, you understand?" Heero heard his father say in a stern voice from behind his mother as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He too looked like he had gotten very little sleep.  
  
"I promise, tousan, I won't." Heero's eyes shifted to the ground in shame.  
  
"Where were you?" His mother's worried voice inquired.  
  
"I...was over at a new friend's house. We were playing video games and he was showing me his computer stuff...the time flew by, and I fell asleep there. I'm sorry I had you both worried." Heero lied through his teeth, feeling horrible about doing so. It was in their best interest, he thought, not to tell his parents about being attacked by a wild dog.  
  
His mother smiled briefly and tapped him lightly on the nose. "Next time, Heero, give us a call to let us know where you were. We were both very worried about you. The neighbors warned us there was a wild dog on the loose. What happened if you were bitten? Or worse, killed?!"  
  
Heero smiled as he leaned into his mother's shoulder, glad she was worried about him. "I promise, mom. I won't do it again. You can take my laptop and PS2 if you have to. You can even hide my favourite Bauer hockey skates if you have to."  
  
His father smiled. "We'll hold you to that threat. However, you should get a couple more hours of sleep before school starts. You're still grounded though."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes as he headed up towards his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero yawned several times as he opened his locker, knowing today was going to be a long day. His left arm tingled as he placed his backpack and coat in his locker. He turned around, startled, glaring when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Morning Heero," a bright eyed, bushy tailed Duo said, his black nail polished hand still resting on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero glared at Duo, but then realized it was an unwise choice to vent anger on an unsuspecting poor soul like Duo. "Sorry Duo. Good morning."  
  
Duo grinned. "Had a long night? Did the bed bugs bite?"  
  
Heero almost fell over the last comment. "Uh, yeah..." He said nervously as Duo grinned at him.  
  
Duo patted his shoulder once before removing his hand. "That's okay. I had a late night myself. I was star gazing. It was a perfect night! I could see the Milky Way perfectly. I could see some of the moons on Jupiter with my telescope..." Duo said wistfully.  
  
Heero chuckled as he grabbed his books for his first class. "You role play, watch anime, is the president of one of the clubs, vice prez for another, and a space case...Is there anything else you do?" Heero asked in amazement.  
  
"It's astronomer, by the way, not space case, and I can't dance a jig. I've never learned how to. Though, I wouldn't mind learning someday. But dancing isn't really my thing." Duo quipped as he added a smile. "Now, shall we get to class?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Oh, by the way, before I forget... I asked Quatre when the tryouts for the hockey team is. It's this Friday after school. You can run some questions by him tonight when you come to the role playing game. We're actually going to go into a dungeon this time!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Alright, but I warn you, I have a date with my PlayStation after. Final Fantasy X-2 calls me. More like the women do, but...(3)"  
  
"You like video games too? All right! Heero, my man, you are my dream guy!" Duo said, ignoring Heero's comment about the women.  
  
Heero sputtered. "Say WHAT?!"  
  
Duo smirked as he grabbed a hold of Heero's arm. "You heard me. Now, come one, we're going to be late for Biology. Mr. Kushrenada's a bitch when people are tardy. I'd say he has something up his ass, but that's already a given. He and Mr. Chang are quite the item, so I wouldn't be surprised if he gets more up his ass."   
  
Heero gaped at Duo. "I don't want to know. Let's just get to class."  
  
Duo saluted him before they continued on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat in class next to a fidgety Duo (who was currently staring blankly) as Mr. Kushrenada drawled on about cellular biology, something he knew by the time he was thirteen. He began to nod off when he noticed he could hear everything going on in the room. He could hear the guy sitting close to the door breathing loudly, the girl to his left grinding her teeth, the fly in the room sounding as though it were ten times louder than it should. He suddenly stood up, unable to bear the sounds as he ran out of class, barely registering as a worried Duo called out to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
1 - The actress who plays Violet on Coyote Ugly. I don't claim to be a guy and know what chicks they think are hot :S   
  
2 - A tribute to Tommy Dawkins from BWOC  
  
3 - For anyone who's played FF X-2, you all know it's fan service for the guys. *chuckles* I love the game though.  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Wolfsbane  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
E-Mail: Hakumei@otakumail.com  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
http://ilovebshonen.stormloader.com/gwindex.htm and http://www.fanfiction.net/~hakumei if you want, ask. I'd be more than happy if you archive it.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, Gundam wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise Inc. Big Wolf On Campus belongs to uh, the Quebec film industry since it's filmed in Montreal, but I forget the company. I think YTV is behind it...dunno for sure. Just know BWOC and Gundam Wing are not mine, the plot basically sort of is. Ok, it is.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC - I REPEAT OOC do I make myself clear? Were-Heero, Goth/Geeky Duo, mild language, RPG terms that my wonderful friend Gwynn-chan will assist me with, an authoress who's taken some creative liberties with the BWOC plot and taken a complete left turn in Albequerque, probably more warnings to come.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 2+H+1 (they're friends), possible mention of 3+4 and 13+5.  
  
Notes: There will be some Role Playing terms in this chappy. I'm having this additional note as a warning that I don't have a clue what I'm doing and without the help of my good friend Gwynn, I wouldn't be able to write this as close to accurate as it turned out. A big thanks to you!.  
  
Here's a link if you need to know about Big Wolf On Campus:  
  
http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/big_wolf_on_campus/index.asp?showID=20  
  
Special Thanks To: My wonderful new beta reader Kobayashi-chan, many thank yous! And Gwynn-chan, whom I know I will be bugging about RPG stuff.She knows her RP stuff. I know nothing about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shout was heard, and then someone grabbed him tightly by his right arm, pulling him about face. Heero was soon faced with a concerned Duo as he tried to escape his clutches.  
  
"Heero, are you okay? What's the matter man? You don't look so well..." Duo questioned, peering into Heero's eyes as before he looked the other over.  
  
"Want me to take you to the nurse? Sally's a great lady; she and Wufei are cousins, though you wouldn't know it if you stood them next to each another. Anyway, I..." Before Duo could say anymore, Heero promptly fainted into his arms. (A chance to hold him! At last! an exuberent chibi-Duo exclaimed! *snickers* man, it's late! no, that's not a suggestion to put in!) Duo lifted his new friend with ease, carrying him to Nurse Sally Poe's office, weaving his way through the crowd as the bell had rung two minutes after Heero had fled class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the nurse's office, Sally Poe looked up from some paper work upon noticing one of the school's students carrying another.  
  
"Hello? What's the matter? Never mind. We'll find out soon enough. Place him over there on the bed." She commanded without hesitation as she rushed over to the fallen boy's side.  
  
She looked over to Duo as she checked over Heero's chest with a stethoscope, checking his heartbeat. "What happened to him?" (1)  
  
Duo was sat down in the chair next to the bed as Sally looked over Heero. "Well, I'm not quite sure. One minute he was sitting in class, although he wasn't looking too well. He had a panicky look about him, and the next minute he ran outta class and fainted in my arms shortly after I caught up with him. He's a new guy here, so I don't know much about him except that he has a hot ass."   
  
Sally glared at Duo. "Now's not the time for your antics, Duo. He's a patient and your friend."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I'm only speaking the truth. So, will he be okay?"  
  
Sally smiled over at Duo. "I think he'll be just fine. I believe he passed out because he was very tired and a little bit over-anxious. I can't really say for sure; I don't have all the proper equipment, but if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on him, just in case anything else happens. If he has another repeat session of what happened today, I want you to inform me immediately and I'll call his parents to take him on a one-way trip to the hospital. Until then, let's let him sleep a bit. Class is done, so you can stay here for a bit while I clean up.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I have my Campaign this afternoon for the Role Playing Guild! Trowa's going to kill me if I'm late!" Duo looked at his wristwatch quickly. "I have a half hour, fortunately. Our Guild doesn't start until 3.30pm, a half hour after class ends.   
  
Sally gave Heero a quick look-over before heading over to her desk. "He should be up shortly. And don't you worry about that now. Your friend will need some company when he wakes up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Fifteen Minutes Later ~  
  
Heero opened his eyes, and found himself lying in a bed, Duo sitting next to him reading a book that looked like some kind of manual for one of his weird role playing games. "Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up from his book, his eyes lighting. "Heero! You're awake! Boy, am I glad you're okay. Ya had me worried there for a sec."  
  
Heero sat up in the bed. "How did I get here?"  
  
Packing his book into his backpack, Duo sat on the edge of the bed. "It's a funny thing, that. You were acting all weird, and then you ran out of class and fainted as soon as I caught up with you. If I hadn't been there, you'd have probably hurt yourself. I brought you here to Sally's office. She's the school nurse, and she looked over you. You don't have a history of diabetes or something, do you?"  
  
Heero raised a brow. "No. First time I've ever fainted. Say, don't you have that Role playing thing you're supposed to be attending now?" Heero asked, deciding to change the topic. He really did not want a potential new friend thinking he was crazy after he decided to explain just why he ran out of class.  
  
Duo smacked a hand against his forehead. "Man, Trowa is gonna kill me! I told him I was going to DM (2) tonight!" Duo pouted as he heard Heero laugh softly.   
  
"Don't you laugh at me!" Duo scowled, not hesitating a moment. He then grabbed Heero's hand, snatched his backpack in the process, and dragged him to the classroom where the gaming was going to be held, completely forgetting about Heero's prior odd behaviour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud sigh was heard throughout the room as Hilde stiffled a laugh.   
  
"Look Heero buddy, it's not that hard to figure out. First, you roll initiative, which is a d10 plus your weapon speed, then, in the highest to lowest order, declare your attack, roll your attack, and determine what you are doing." Duo attempted to explain to Heero who looked more bored than interested. Unfortunately, all Heero heard was "First you roll...blah...blah...lowest order...blah...blah...(Is he still talking?)...what you are doing."  
  
"Do you understand, Heero?" Duo's only response was a brief nod. If Duo had paid attentino, the enthusiastic gamer would have noticed that poor Heero was bored out of his mind and had resulted to drawing doodles on his character sheet. (3)  
  
"Duo, really. Quit harping on poor Heero. He's new to this. Cut him some slack." A sympathetic Quatre said.  
  
Duo ignored Quatre and was giving Heero a hopeful look. He finally had a cute guy in his Role Playing Guild that was drool worthy and was quite a catch. He placed a hand on Heero's thigh briefly as he gave Heero a thousand killowat smile. "So, you got it, right?"  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile back briefly. "Uh...yeah..."  
  
Hilde clapped her hands together. "Shall we get this game started then?"  
  
"I think that's a brilliant idea," Trowa said as he sat next to Quatre.  
  
Duo grinned at Trowa. "My friends, are you in for the perfect treat. So, you're all standing outside this dungeon, The Dungeon De La Mort (4), okay?"  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French, Duo," Quatre commented.  
  
Duo grinned. "Learned it when my parents took a trip to Canada in this place called Quebec. Lots of French people there. Learned 'merci' (which, when he said it, sounded more like mercy) and bonjour too (which sounded like bondjor)."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. Now, can we continue? I have to go to the gym after this before I go to work."  
  
"Oh. Right. Now, you all walk into a room inside the dungeon. You see a door. One of you needs to pick the lock. Who's going to volunteer?"  
  
Someone nudged Heero in the ribs. Hard. Looking up, Heero glared at the person who had nudged him. It was, of course, Duo. "Fine. I'll unlock it."  
  
"Good choice. Okay, so, roll your dice Heero. Good, just like that. Perfect. The door opens, and inside is a small group of orcs-" Duo continued.   
  
Hilde looked over at Duo, biting a pencil she had in her mouth before she interrupted Duo. "Duo? How many orcs are in that room?"  
  
"Ten or so."  
  
Quatre raised a brow. "That's not a small group!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes impatiently at the interruptions. "It's NOT one thousand and eighty three orcs, so it's a small group!"  
  
Looking at Duo apologetically, Quatre motioned for Duo to continue. "Okay, fine. Go on."  
  
"Wait; how did ten orcs get into this room? I had to pick the lock!" Heero asked.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know. They're just there, okay?"  
  
Hilde grinned at Duo, who was looking rather impatient at the moment. "'The orcs have nothing better to do!'" She quipped. (5)  
  
The game continued on rather smoothly after that, and Heero seemed to be getting the hang of it. Duo was overall pleased at how things had turned out, and bid everyone a farewell. Heero managed to talk briefly to Quatre about the hockey tryouts. It seemed that Heero would fit in rather well with the team. Duo was about to leave with Heero shortly after everyone else had left when he noticed Heero looked as though he were in pain.  
  
"Heero? Hey Heero! Are you alright?"  
  
Heero looked up at Duo, startled. "I...I don't know..." Before Heero could inform Duo of anything more, he doubled over in pain and then transformed into a werewolf before Duo's very eyes.  
  
A low whine was heard before Duo spoke up. "So, you've finally changed!" (6)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
1 - I wish I knew how the hell to describe doctor/nurse stuff. I should ask my friend Sefarina, she's the one studying to be a nurse. Unfortunately she's not here at the moment, so bear with my lack of knowledge for nursing procedures.  
  
2 - Again, if you don't know. Dungeon Master. The one who kind of leads the role play.  
  
3 - Some piece of paper that they use to keep track of stuff like race or whatever. ((*Gwynn pops up* A Character sheet contains all the character's information, like Name, race, all stats and checks, as well as all their stuff. Character sheets are what help the players bring their  
  
characters to life)) 'Kumei: There you have it folks, right from a gaming pro.   
  
4 - Dungeon of Death or something close in French.  
  
5 - Gaming advice courtesy of Gwynn who says it's a reference from some RP card game called "Munckin" ^_^   
  
6 - Complete left turn in the plot. *cough*   
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. 


End file.
